masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Priorität: Cerberus-Hauptquartier
Priorität: Cerberus-Hauptquartier ist die vierzehnte und somit vorletzte Hauptmission von Mass Effect 3 Erhalt Direkt nach Priorität: Horizon Ablauf Da nach Abschluss der Mission alle Cluster geschlossen sind und man nur noch zur Erde kann, sollten vorher alle anderen Missionen abgeschlossen werden. Bevor man die Cronos-Station betritt, gibt es eine Videokonferenz mit Admiral Hackett. In dieser erklärt er, dass der Tiegel fertig ist (was man durch eine beeindruckende kleine Videosequenz sieht) und die Flotten bereit sind. Sobald man Cerberus angreift, wäre das der Startschuss für den Angriff/ die Rückeroberung der Erde. Nach dieser Videokonferenz, und nachdem man zum Angriff geblasen hat, schlägt EDI vor, beim Angriff mitzumachen, da sie schließlich mal Cerberus-Tech war. EDI ist also für die nächste Mission schon gesetzt. Danach gibt es noch die Szene mit der Romanze und den letzten von Shepards Träumen. In diesem hört man nun nicht nur die Stimmen derer, die man opferte oder verlor, sondern man sieht sich zusammen mit den Kind... und wie man zusammen mit ihm verbrennt. Nach diesem Traum machen sich alle fertig. Sobald man also die Station anfliegt, sieht man die Unterstützung von Hackett, die der Normandy den Weg freischießt. Während Joker das Schiff in diese Vorhölle bringt, befördert uns Cortez in die Anlage. Es folgt eine Schießerei im Hangar, wobei sich die Lage durch Cerberus' unfaires Spiel noch verschlimmert, da sie den Hangar entlüften wollen und man so ersticken soll. Mithilfe von EDI (und nach einigen kleinen Schießereien) kann man aber nicht nur das Entlüften verhindern, sondern auch noch einen Jäger durch die Panzerung schießen. Nachdem man nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Cerberus hat, schicken sie noch mal einen Atlas mit einer kleinen Frontgruppe. Doch sind alle schnell besiegt und man kann weiter vorrücken. Nun kommt man auf eine Zwischenebene, muss erneut gegen einen kleinen Fronttrupp kämpfen und merkt, das nun praktisch alle Soldaten verheizt werden, nur um das Vorrücken zu erschweren. Man steigt wieder ins Hauptgeschoss hoch und kommt an eine verriegelte Tür, die von EDI gehackt wird, dabei macht sie einen auf eine Konsole mit Hinweisen zum Lazarus-Projekt aufmerksam. In den drei Videos wird folgendes ersichtlich: * Shepard war hirntot, also wirklich tot, der Körper wurde nur durch Maschinen am Leben erhalten. * Den Wissenschaftlern war egal, was mit dem restlichen Körper geschieht, solange das Gehirn intakt blieb. * Der Unbekannte wollte eine "vertraute" Umgebung schaffen. Nur so kamen Joker und Dr. Karin Chakwas auf die Normandy SR-2 (wobei der Unbekannte das Psychoprofil von Joker brauchte, was auf eine gewisse Skepsis schließen lässt; vielleicht wollte er wissen, ob Joker noch flugtauglich war oder die "Fesseln" von EDI lösen würde). Nach diesen aufschlussreichen Videos vom Projekt "Lazarus" geht es weiter. Es folgen ein kurzer Funkspruch von Hackett und eine fiese Schießerei mit Cerberus-Technikern, deren Geschütztürmen und Sturmtrupps. Schließlich ist man wieder vor einer Konsole. Diese zeigt nun das Projekt "Erweiterte Defensiv Intelligenz" - den Ursprung von EDI. Im ersten Video erfährt man, dass EDI eine Weiterentwicklung von Hannibal ist, die VI, welche man im ersten Teil von Mass Effect unter viel Gefluche und Kraftaufwand auf dem Mond besiegt hatte. Im zweiten Video geht es darum, dass jemand aus der Crew die Programmfesseln von EDI lösen könnte, womit sie die volle Kontrolle hätte und aus dem Schiff sämtliches zerstörerisches Potenzial ausschöpfen könnte. Hier wird auch erstmals das Kürzel "EDI" verwendet (auch wenn der Unbekannte weiter auf "es" beharrt). Der Unbekannte reagiert allerdings nicht auf diese Warnung. Im dritten Video schließlich geht es um den Bruch mit Cerberus. Der Unbekannte ließ mehrmals den Lockdown-Befehl für die Normandy geben; da EDI aber durch Jokers Aktion nun eine freie KI war und sich dem mithilfe von sieben Zettabyte (7 Millionen Terabyte) an "pornographischen" Material (aus Jokers Sammlung) widersetzte, startete der Unbekannte Projekt "EVA". Eva sollte loyal bleiben und war es auch, bis Shepard den bionischen Körper niederschoss. Zwischen all den Sequenzen kann man immer kurz mit EDI sprechen, die noch die ein oder andere Info gibt. Dann geht es weiter. Nun folgt ein kleiner Fußmarsch durch die verwüstete Station, auf dem Admiral Hackett sich nochmal meldet. Der folgende Funkspruch ist vom persönlichen Hintergrund abhängig: So will Hackett sich zurückhalten, Shepard aber nicht, weshalb der Admiral mit Akuze (alternativ den anderen Ereignissen) kontert, dann aber den Befehl gibt. Die Station wird nun schon ganz schön durchgeschüttelt und man kommt erneut zu einer Konsole: Diese behandelt Kai Leng. Im ersten Video erfährt man, das Leng erst nach den Verrat an Cerberus "geschaffen" wurde und weiterentwickeltere Implantate hat als Shepard. Im zweiten bekommt man die andere Seite des Putschversuches zu hören und erfährt den Grund, weshalb Leng und die Cerberustruppen die Verfolgung im Fahrstuhlschacht aufgaben. Im letzten zeigt sich Leng über das Überleben des Commanders auf Thessia sehr verärgert, während der Unbekannte darauf kaum eingeht und stattdessen über die Kontrolle der Reaper und darüber hinaus redet. Geht man nun den Weg zurück, bis zur Schneise der Zerstörung, muss man dort in das blau leuchtende Loch springen. Man geht den Weg entlang und sieht nun ein Überbleibsel aus Mass Effect 2, beziehungsweise dessen Ende: Den Proto-Reaper, denn man in der Kollektoren-Basis zerstört hat. Was von ihm erhalten ist kommt auf die damalige Entscheidung an: Hat man die Basis zerstört, ist es das "Herz", welches nun dieser Station als Energielieferant dient; hat man die Basis an Cerberus übergeben, ist es das "Hirn", welches alles steuert. Hier, die Atmosphäre ist schon aufgeladen wegen diesem Ding, kommt es erneut zu einem Kampf mit Cerberustruppen, bestehend aus Frontkämpfern, Phantomen und Nemesis. Sollte man sich außerdem dazu entschieden haben Legion wegzugeben, bekommt man es hier auch noch mit dem Legion-Attentäter zu tun; welcher allerdings nicht mehr als eine andere Nemesis ist. Hat man die oberste Ebene erreicht, wer hätte das gedacht, steht man wieder vor einer Konsole. Diesmal geht es um die Kontrolle durch die Reaper, bzw. die Leistungssteigerung durch Implantate (bei dem Cerberus-Soldaten auf dem Mars gesehen). Im ersten Video wird von einer Testperson geredet, die die Implantate nicht überlebte. Im zweiten (das wird nun schon grusliger) erfährt man, dass sämtliche Truppen mit Implantaten ausgerüstet sind, auch wenn einige bereits die Stimmen der Reaper hören; der Unbekannte lässt deswegen in der Zuflucht forschen. Das dritte sprengt den Rahmen völlig und offenbart den Größenwahnsinn des Unbekannten: Er lässt sich selber die Implantate einsetzen, ohne Betäubung, ohne die Sicherheit, dass er nicht von den Reaper kontrolliert werden wird. Man geht nun weiter, den Flur entlang und merkt, dass man vor etwas Großem ist. Der nächste Raum offenbart sich als das bekannte Büro des Unbekannten. Man begibt sich zu den Holoflächen und sucht nach der Protheaner-VI, wobei nun der Unbekannte als Hologramm erscheint. Die Rollen sind nun anders herum. Der Unbekannte versucht sowohl Shepard, wie auch EDI nochmal zu beeinflussen, was aber scheitert. Während der Unbekannte sich zurückzieht, findet EDI die VI und aktiviert sie. Vendetta gibt dann auch preis, was der Katalysator ist: Die Citadel. Die ganze Citadel ist der Katalysator und damit ergibt sich sogleich das nächste Problem: Die Reaper haben durch Cerberus davon erfahren und die Citadel verlegt. Ins Sol-System, zur Erde. Nach dieser Offenbarung kommt Kai Leng, der nun seinen letzten Kampf gegen Shepard kämpfen will. Er setzt alles ein was er hat. Nachdem man seine Schilde halb runter hat, bricht er mit einer Schockwelle den Boden und die Decke auf, lädt seine Schilde auf und lässt Cerberus-Soldaten kämpfen. Es kommt zu harten Kämpfen, da man keine Deckung hat, Kai Leng immer auf einen zustürmen kann und einfach seine Schilde durch die Stromleitungen regenerieren kann. Doch irgendwann schafft man es. (Sollte man die Soldaten-Klasse gewählt haben kann der voll aufgerüstete Adrenalinstoß hierbei eine enorme Hilfe sein. Er sorgt für einige Sekunden Luft und zusätzliche Reaktionszeit sollte es mal eng werden). Kai Leng liegt am Boden und blutet vor sich hin. Shepard setzt sich daraufhin in den Stuhl des Unbekannten und versucht erneut die VI zu aktivieren. Doch Kai Leng ist noch nicht besiegt. Er steht wieder auf und versucht ein letztes Mal den Commander, durch einen Dolchstoß, zu töten. In einer Abtrünnigen Aktion kann man nun Thane rächen, ansonsten wird ein Teammitglied ihn erschießen. Die VI erscheint wieder und erklärt die hoffnungslose Lage. Erneut kann man eine abtrünnige Aktion ausführen, mit der man der VI widerspricht. Dann geht es auf zum letzten Kampf, zur letzten Mission. Zur Erde. Trivia *Durch die Konsolen erfährt man die Hintergrundgeschichten von Shepards Wiederherstellung und von EDI. **Außerdem erfährt man, wie ausgerechnet Joker ein Angebot von Cerberus bekam. *Der typische Ablauf eines Action-Spiels wird sichtbar: Wo auch sonst soll ein epischer Kampf geführt werden? Natürlich auf der Erde! *Durch den Endkampf auf der Erde wird ein Kreis gebildet: Im ersten Teil startete die Normandy SR-1 von der Erde / dem Sol-System ins Abenteuer, nun muss man mit der SR-2 die Erde zurückerobern und beendet so das Abenteuer. *An einer der Konsolen erfährt man, dass der Unbekannte nicht viel von EDI hält und sie (anders als die Wissenschaftler) nicht "sie" sondern "es" nennt. *Außerdem erfhährt man, dass EDI als scherzhafte Aktion eine große Anzahl von Jokers Porno-Bildern auf Cerberus-Computer geladen hat, en:Priority: Cerberus Headquarters Kategorie:Cerberus Kategorie:Missionen (Mass Effect 3)